Su Yu
Main Character of The Divine Nine-Dragon Cauldron 'Novel. Previous Life (First) He died in a plane crash on earth and his soul transmigrated to the body of Su Yu of the Shenyue mainland who killed himself. Current Life (Second) After learning that his childhood love became the partner of junior duke Qin Feng, son of Duke Qin, he became the laughing stock of the martial arts training institute. Su Yu was deeply shocked. He begged Jiang Xueqing many times to change her mind, and even begged on his knees and lost all his dignity, but was rejected by Jiang Xueqing cold heartedly. As Su Yu could not withstand the greatest shock of his life, he cast himself into the lake ending his life. Coincidentally, the plane that Earth's Su Yu was on met with an accident, causing his soul to transfer over to this sad and pitiful weakling. Appearance Even though he was tall, well refined and handsome, he gave others the impression he was a child. Below his soft, black hair, he had a pair of vast, glowing eyes that seemed to shine forever like the stars in the sky, displaying a wisdom that did not conform to his age. Personality Background Two months before the beginning of the story, the plane that Su Yu was on had an unfortunate accident. When he woke up, he found that he had transcended into a world known as the Shenyue continent. He later became the student of a certain martial arts training institute on the continent. It took him two full months before he was able to understand the memories of the body he was in. History After dying in a plane crash in his previous life Su Yu found that he had transcended into a world known as the Shenyue continent. In the Shenyue continent, respect and honor was only given to those who practiced martial arts. Not only that, the weak ended up as the prey of the strong. Such was the harsh and cruel reality of the Shenyue continent. Humans honed their martial arts skills in order to reach the peak of perfection. By doing so, they were then able to transcend to the realm of the divine. In the Martial Path, there were nine levels. Each level consisted of a total of three layers: the lower tier, the upper tier and the peak. It was said that by surpassing the nine levels of the Martial Path and going beyond its limit, you would become a god as well as a mythological figure. You would then be known as the Holy King. The realm of the Holy King was the highest achievement of the Martial Path and hundreds of millions of humans strived to achieve it. It was rumored that the Holy King was omnipotent, able to move mountains and fill seas, ride the clouds and fly on the mist. The existence of the Holy King was equivalent to that of a god; just one of them alone was able to change the destiny of a dynasty for the next hundred years. Being under Xianyu prefecture, Su Yu was the genius of geniuses in the town of Qingshan. At the age of fourteen, he had already achieved Level One Peak of the Martial Path, becoming Qingshan's one in a hundred years' prodigy. However, when Su Yu was recruited by a martial arts training institute which put martial arts above everything in the Xianyu prefecture, he realized that his former self knew nothing about the world of martial arts.Chapter 1 Cultivation Items * [[Divine Nine-Dragon Cauldron|'Divine Nine-Dragon Cauldron]] Su Yu - Shortcuts Abilities Equipment Relationships [https://dndc.fandom.com/wiki/Su_Yu/Fights?action=edit&section=2 Fights] Quotes * "You are already a whore so there is no need to build a sign for it, alright! You yourself are vain, throwing yourself into another man's arms, yet you push the blame on me. Besides that, please do not feel self-absorbed. I, Su Yu, am really not interested in pretentious girls like you".Chapter 16 Trivia * After staying frustrated and revolted with the humiliation he suffered and his lack of talent, he shouted into the sky showing his determination and his refusal to accept his fate, he was hit by a black substance and when he woke up he noticed changes in his body and the existence of the Divine Nine-Dragon Cauldron in his consciousness.Chapter 2 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Reincarnation Category:Alive Category:Su Yu